


He Takes Care of You

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [46]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5183543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	He Takes Care of You

You sat in your room coughing and sneezing, just your average everyday cold. You had felt yourself getting a little sick during the previous days, but you didn’t really care, you knew you’d be fine after a day or two. You put on your warmest sweatshirt and then went to the kitchen to make yourself some coffee. 

While you were waiting for the water to heat up Michael walked over and put a blanket around you, “no, no, no, go back to bed, I will bring you your coffee and breakfast, you’re too sick.”

 You let out a laugh, which turned into a cough, “Michael, it’s just a cold, I’ll be fine.”

He picked you up bridal style and carried you back to your bed, “no, you’re too sick, stay in bed.”

You sat there confused as he rushed back to the kitchen, “but - I’m fine!”

When Michael came back he had your coffee, favorite creamer, and sugar laid out on a tray, along with pancakes. You thought he was just going to set it in front of you, but first he had you tell him how much creamer and sugar you wanted. Then he had you tell him how much syrup you wanted, he wasn’t letting you do anything. After he had done everything ever so delicately, he set the tray in front of you. Just as you were about to pick up the fork and knife Michael’s hand shot out and grabbed them both, “I’ll do it!” You held in your coughs because you didn’t want to get him sick, it was frustrating to have him this close, he could get sick if he didn’t back up. 

After five minutes of waiting for Michael to finish cutting your pancakes you couldn’t take it anymore, “Miiiichael I can do it myself, please just let me do it, I’m hungry.” He reluctantly handed it back to you and then began eating his own food on the small futon near your bed. When you finished Michael sprang up from his seat and took the tray back to the kitchen. 

He came back with a small paper cup with two capsules in it, “Nyquil capsules, I know you hate the taste of liquid medicine, so I made sure to have these around in case you got sick.” 

You raised an eyebrow at him, “I just got up, why would I take Nyquil?”

Michael held it closer to you, “your body is better at fighting off colds when you’re asleep, I just want you to get better.”

You shrugged and took them, “Michael, I can take care of myself, you know you don’t have to do all of this.” 

He sat back down and turned on a movie, “you’re sick, you shouldn’t be doing anything, it’s my job to take care of you.”

You sat there watching the movie until your eyes started getting heavy. As you rested your head, Michael walked over and tucked you in tightly. When you were finally asleep he lightly kissed your forehead, “sleep tight.” After that, he went out to get you something to eat later. 

Several hours later you woke up, still tired, feeling worse, but you knew that’s how your colds always worked. You walked out to the kitchen again to get yourself some juice but as soon as Michael saw you he ran up behind you and picked you up again. “Back to bed! Back to bed!” He took you back to your bed and then said he would get anything you needed.

He walked back in with a vegetable broth, he had gotten the recipe from one of Ashton’s cookbooks, “healthy and yummy soup for the girl with a bad cold, and also some juice on the side.”

You giggled and took a sip of your juice, “thank you Michael, I appreciate this.”

The two of you sat there talking and giggling over your soup. He was seemed to be kind of happy that you were sick. 

“Michael? Why’re you taking care of me so much? I mean, you normally are really sweet, but this seems like a lot more than usual.”

He gave you a half smile and then stared at his cup of juice, “it’s just been a while since I let you know how much I love you, I know I forget to say it sometimes, so I thought this would be a cool way to show it.”

You leaned over to touch his hand, “thank you Michael, but I know you love me, you don’t need to tell me all the time, honestly, you say it more than most people do, you don’t need to feel guilty. I love you so much and I really appreciate everything you’ve done today.”

He smiled and grabbed the tray from you, “well, since dinner is done, it’s time for ice cream! The perfect cure for a sore throat!”

Just as he was about to walk back to the kitchen he stopped and turned back around, “oh, and y/n!”

You coughed and then looked up, “yeah Michael?”

He smugly smiled, “I love you!”


End file.
